


Mile High Club

by Dainonico



Series: Married Life AU [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Honeymoon, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, TKS, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: After their wedding night, Senku was laying his head on Tsukasa’s shoulder, watching the plasma screens that announced the arrival and departure times on the airport wall; their flight JAL368 with destiny to Hawaii was on time; a little wait longer and he could rest and fall asleep on the plane.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Married Life AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! Welcome to the part 2 of this married AU, I'm so happy for the kudos and comments from the previous work that I decided on making it a series.

_When you’re with the right person, wherever you are is the right place._

Senku had dark circles below his eyes for not been able to sleep at night, of course he was blaming Tsukasa for that, he couldn’t track how many times they did it.

It was almost sunrise as he was laying on his left side, top leg raised and bottom leg tangled into the bedsheets, the brunette was straddling his thighs, whirling his hips as he was thrusting harder and hugging the raised leg; Senku was moaning lost in ecstasies as he was reaching a dry orgasm for the third time that night. Tsukasa kept his rhythm a little more until he milked his own load empty in the tired hole; he dropped onto the bed and immediately spooned his husband.

The blonde was breathing like he had made it an art form, his chest rising and falling with the sedative qualities of a lullaby; a smile creeped onto Tsukasa’s face and he simply let it sat there as he was softly kissing his husband’s neck.

“I can’t do it anymore.” He gasped, caressing the brunette’s hand.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He kissed the back of his head; the blonde’s hair was completely fallen down, shoulder length. “You’re irresistible, I can’t control myself.” 

“I need to rest at least two hours before going to the airport.”

“You can sleep on the plane.”

“It’s not comfortable.”

“I bought first class tickets.” He was biting his ear and Senku groaned. “Your little guy is waking up.” There was a vulnerability in the crimson eyes that Tsukasa couldn’t resist, his hands moved on to his tease his hard nipples, moans sailing away from his husband’s puffed lips.

“You promised me that I can sleep during the whole flight?”

Tsukasa was tracing his tongue on the delicate white neck. “Yes” he whispered.

Senku sighed. “Then it can’t be helped it.” And turned his head to meet with the thick lips of the man he loved; even though his body was tired, he was once steeped in a passion that ignites. It was a deep primal desire that lived in him, as their tongues dance again and their fingers found each other again, they knew they were connected within.

°°°

Senku was sitting on a seat next to their gate, the airport was a cocoon of steel with walls so elegantly curved, wrapping around to create an inner space; the huge windows let in so much light, that in the daytime it felt as a summer day even though they were in autumn. The place was filled with whispering corridors, people moving as chaotic rainbows and electronic cars carrying multiple suitcases; everyone headed for a destination of their own making. 

Near his view sight, Tsukasa was buying breakfast on a coffee cart, ripped jeans, white t-shirt, varsity jacket and his warmth brown hair falling down carelessly, strands curled and moving softly as it frame those eyes and smile that held more love than he would ever admit to.

The blonde frowned his face as he looked how the girl behind the counter was stupidly giggling, they always do, Tsukasa was stunning. He sighed; he was glad still no one had recognized him; when people noticed a famous MMA fighter walking among them all hell broke loose around him.

Senku rolled his eyes when the girl was brushing her fingers against his husband’s in a lame excuse of passing him the coffee cups, her face was lit up brighter than a toothpaste commercial and that make him snarled.

“Here.” Tsukasa said giving him a cup.

“You sure took long.” The blonde was savoring the warmth beverage, hoping it could help him stayed awake until the boarding time.

The brunette hugged him tight and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, I don’t have eyes for anyone but you.”

“I’m not jealous.” He continued sipping the coffee and accepted a half ham sandwich from Tsukasa. “It’s just tiresome that people don’t respect your personal space, there’s no need to flirt with every guy that buys coffee.”

“I only melt with your flirting.”

“I don’t flirt.” Senku chuckled.

“The white thong from last night said otherwise.” He lift his chin and kissed him, not deeply but sweetly, mouths soft and open with a bite of coffee taste still on their tongues, and as their lips parted Senku felt breathless; he didn’t care that he devoured that mouth through all night, it still gave him shivers down the spine and colored his cheeks a tone of champagne pink.

Senku was laying his head on Tsukasa’s shoulder, watching the plasma screens that announced the arrival and departure times on the airport wall; their flight JAL368 with destiny to Hawaii was on time; a little wait longer and he could rest and fall asleep on the plane.

There’s a certain level of tiredness that can lead to insanity, for Senku it’s when he felt like his soul temporarily dislocate from his body as his brain was working on a five percent battery, coffee wasn’t helping him anymore, it was all Tsukasa’s fault. He was dozing off.

He didn’t hear when they called their boarding time and didn’t felt when Tsukasa carried him away through the gate. Their bodies formed as two hearts, chest against chest; that’s love, so it was the brunette’s joy to carry his husband, to be his feet upon the Earth as he sleeps peacefully into his strong arms.

The passengers and some of the flight crew blushed and sighed romantically as they saw the handsome man caring for his love one, the inside of the plane was quiet as almost everyone was absorbed in their world, seeing a couple so connected and bonded. He carefully placed Senku in the window seat, buckled his belt and kissed tenderly his forehead.

“I love you so much.” He whispered, fully knowing his words wouldn’t be heard for now.

The flight to Honolulu, Hawaii was to last almost sixteen hours and forty minutes and he hoped that Senku could rest everything he needed after their perfect wedding night.

As the plane took off, he immediately reclined fully flat Senku’s seat, the blonde didn’t even notice the movement, Tsukasa attentively placed a blanket over his slim body, he looked so cute when asleep.

First class sure was perfect, it made the plane felt comfortable, the seat was huge and perfect for the fighter’s body type and the redhead flight attendant gave him a Bose headset, a hot towel, an amenity kit with toiletries and a menu to choose for the long hours flight, plus a cute winked. Senku would lose his shit if he caught the woman’s flirting; he chuckled and petted his spiky green tip hair, the blonde look so adorable when curling up in his sleep.

Tsukasa began browsing the channels of the front seat screen, the engines roared slowly cradling the plane, rocked by the winds far above the ground; the brunette’s mind began relaxing into a dreamy mode, eyelids slowly closing. He didn’t notice when he suddenly fell asleep.

°°°

Tsukasa woke up feeling stiffed, he looked over at his husband who was still wrapped in a profound sleep, poor thing, he was sure Senku did all the physical exercise he had never once do in his lifetime, ending up completely exhausted.

The brunette sighed and stood up, crackling his back and knuckles; he looked at his watch, 3:00pm, they board the plane at 10:30am, only four hours had passed, so they should be landing at approximately 3:00am; it sure was a long flight but it was worth it to spend their honeymoon in a special and beautiful place.

He walked down the aisle trying to stretch out his legs, at first class there were no rows of seats, only the most elegant black leather couches, at the back he saw a plush blue curtain that separated them from economy comfort and at the other end the crew rest area.

“Sir, do you like something to drink?” The redhead flight attendant asked him.

“Sure.” He completely forgot they served free booze at first class. “Whisky on the rocks, please.”

“If you like to take seat and, in a moment, I’ll bring it to you.” She smiled. 

Tsukasa nodded, his small walk had ended, being long hours on a plane was tiresome, especially since the person you longed to talk to is dead asleep. He sat again on his seat, Senku was drooling and he began browsing for something interesting to watch.

A few minutes passed when he felt a softly brushed on his right arm, he looked up and saw the redhead girl with his drink, accompanied by other pretty flight attendants.

“Here.”

“Thank you.” The brunette said as he jingled the glass, the girls weren’t leaving, and he was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

“Are you Shishio Tsukasa?!!” One almost shouted. 

“The strongest MMA fighter of Japan?” Another said, the three girls were blushing and almost screaming excitedly as Tsukasa sipped his drink and nodded at their questions.

They were blocking the aisle and more people from first class were gathering as they started to recognize him; he was wrapping his fingers around the glass as he felt the characteristic keen burn on his tongue thanks to the alcohol. Tsukasa was a handsome man, from the depth of his amber eyes to the gentle expressions of his voice as he kindly started talking with the crew and passengers; he was used to that sort of attention, that’s the way it is when you’re so famous and so loved by the audience.

“You sure look more handsome in person.”

“And stronger.” The redhead began fondling Tsukasa’s strong arm, but suddenly stopped when she saw a ring on his left-hand finger that held the glass. “You’re married?”

“Since when?” One passenger asked. “You’re wedding didn’t appeared on the paper.”

Tsukasa chuckled as he sipped his drink. “Since yesterday.”

The crowd that had settled around the fighter’s seat began cheering and applauding at the same time with a palpable excitement that buzzed through all the first class, they were grinning and some even shake his hand or patted him on the back; it was an spontaneous outpouring of emotions and he thanked them from the bottom of his heart.

The sudden noised waked up a sleepy blonde, he slowly settled into sitting in his seat while yawning and rubbing his left eye. The applauses caught his attention and noticed a happy crowd around Tsukasa, he sighed like slowly deflating, it was so tiresome when people approached the brunette.

“Your wife sure is a lucky woman.” One passenger said.

“Are you flying alone?” The redhead flight attendant said, slowly curling her index finger in Tsukasa’s long brown locks. “I can keep you company for the rest of the flight.” She smiled and winked at him.

Senku’s cheeks flushed deep red, how dare she? He held his breath behind his pursed lips, his hands slowly forming into fists, but before he could say anything, Tsukasa grabbed gently his hand and kissed it softly.

“Actually, I’m with my husband.” He said while glaring at the crowd and without further noticed he caressed Senku’s cheeks as he brushed their lips together, slowly and gently as a wave of warmth filled them up; their lips began to move in perfect sync, softly and cautiously. The blonde exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go, Tsukasa’s lips were always so addictive, so pure, and so consuming.

A few seconds later, they had to pulled away. “We’re on our way to our honeymoon, so if all of you could give us some space, we’ll really appreciated it.” Tsukasa was smiling, but his deep, earthy brown eyes were signaling everyone to go away.

The crowd congratulated them once more and slowly began dissipating.

“I’m so glad you woke up.” Tsukasa hugged his husband tenderly. “I was so bored out of my mind without you.”

Senku was grunting. “I don’t like people thinking you are single or having a wife.”

“Don’t get mad.” He gave him a peck on the lips.

A marriage is a deep and loving friendship, it isn’t just a ring worn or paper signed, it’s something the both could savor as the union of their hearts were beating as one. Senku knew his husband was one of the handsomest men walking on earth, he was breathtaking, mouthwatering and mostly perfect in every way; he was attractive from his generous opinions to the love he professed to him on their wedding night and nights before.

So Senku gave him his heart and kept his safe, for better or for worse.

He sighed as he knew he should get used to the horny fans trying to approach his husband.

_Love is always patient and kind, it is never rude or selfish as it is always ready to trust, to hope and to endure whatever it may come._

°°°

It was almost midnight and they were still on the plane, three more hours until landing and Tsukasa was slowly losing his mind. Both were ordering drinks; Tsukasa was still sipping whisky and Senku was a little bit tipsy on red wine. It hadn’t been long since they had dinner, a simmered Chinese cabbage roll stuffed with minced chicken, green leafy vegetables and steamed rice.

“First class food sure is tasty.” Senku said as he clinked his glass with Tsukasa’s.

“Only the best for you on our honeymoon.”

Senku felt he could get used to this lifestyle, despite the fact that he earned a good salary working as a chemical engineer and teaching classes at the university, Tsukasa earned in a month more than him in a year; they fell in loved right before the brunette became famous, Senku never cared much about money, but the benefits sure were nice.

They passed the hours talking about everything and about nothing at the same time, their conversation was much more than words, they laughed at anything, smiled softly and listened carefully to each other; even the silences were comfortable.

Now they were each watching their respective screen, Senku with a national geography documentary about the galaxies and Tsukasa was watching John Wick for the 100th time; but he was getting slowly desperate for landing and getting a hold of his husband’s body once more.

Almost midnight, practically every other first-class passenger was already asleep, soft lights barely illuminating the aisle, the plane could be completely silent if not for the turbine’s noise.

Tsukasa started caressing Senku’s hand as he slowly brushed his noise against the blonde’s cheek.

“What happened?” he said removing his headset, but as soon Senku turned his head, he was meet with his husband’s hungry lips. They kissed softly at first, with the brunette’s insistent mouth parting the blonde’s shaking lips, letting their tongues converge once again as their hearts began pounding erratically in their chests.

Senku’s arms came up around his husband’s neck, deepening the kiss, bonding together, feeling their breaths mixing together. They broke the kiss but stayed centimeters apart from each other, both panting for air.

“I want you.” Tsukasa said while holding the blonde’s face between his hands.

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“We’re landing soon.”

“I can’t wait.”

Senku chuckled. “We could…”

“Yes?”

“Used the restroom.”

Tsukasa grinned and kissed him once more. The restroom was at the front of the plane, just for them; they unbuckled their seatbelts and carefully walked down the aisle, trying to not wake anyone up and making as little noise as possible so their actions wouldn’t be suspicious to the flight crew.

The restroom was small with just a toilet, sink and a mirror, but for the moment of heat is was enough as they closed the door behind them. Tsukasa grabbed his husband and sat him on the sink, their lips were furiously mashing against each other, as if they were trying to flatten and destroyed their mouths.

Tsukasa hungrily pushed Senku back, mouths wide open as their tongues began dancing, the kiss was getting deeper than all the galaxies in the universe, the blonde’s pink lips imprinting themselves on Tsukasa’s like a soft burn, forging a sense of eroticism and roguery.

The brunette began to unbutton Senku’s jeans and without giving him time to breath, he threw them on the floor along with his underwear; Tsukasa groaned when he felt his husband’s rigid cock.

“I love you.” He said while teasing the tip.

The blonde moaned. “I love you too.” He started working on his belt and released Tsukasa’s huge throbbing hardness, letting out a squeal at the sight.

With his mighty hand, the fighter wrapped around their two dicks, their size difference sure was huge, his was so strong, veiny and thick, and Senku’s was a little bit smaller, head nicely rounded and smooth. Tsukasa was finding the perfect stroke as he was kissing the blonde’s neck, leaving a trail of love marks; precum began flowing and with his thumb and fingers he slowly spread it all over their whole erections.

Senku’s hand was over his mouth, trying to shut down his moans without success as small sounds were still getting away freely from his mouth; the sensation was slowly building up as Tsukasa was gently rubbing themselves, igniting rich colors on their skin.

“Look at me.” Tsukasa said, asking for those crimson eyes to meet him, those pretty shiny pupils were so wet like a dew scattering nascent rays, illuminating his pure soul. He stole a kiss from his gaping mouth, the two proud erections were strongly pulsating against his hand; swiftly Tsukasa removed his and concentrate solely on the smaller one.

“Why?”

“I need you to fully relax.” He bit his ear while lifting his red sweater and exposing his chest. Senku buried his face in his neck; he was giving up, almost naked, watching as his husband masturbate him with a fervent passion, shaking away his thoughts as the strong fingers continued rubbing against his valley.

The blonde tried to stay calm, the announcement of his climax was slowly coming, his toes began curling up and he grabbed onto Tsukasa’s back barely trying to hold himself up, muting his moans against the strong chest. Even in the dark, he saw a light of stars, a promise that even though he yearned for the light of the sun, there were those stars bringing him up; he craved it and needed it.

Senku’s body was twitching, it was extremely difficult to achieved an orgasm and not being able to fully moaned for the fear of being heard; as he looked up and met again with those brown infused eyes that remember him of a forest floor and gentle flowers.

They kissed again, this time with more tongue than lips, the coaxing pressure of his lips made Senku sway dizzily, still firmly against his chest; it was an invitation to continue. 

Sex brings a special addiction to your one true love, a life partner to get to know fully for the rest of their lives

The blonde was licking two of his husband’s fingers, flicking his tongue left to right and sucking each fingers as if their were the most delicious thing that had entered inside his moist cavity; a luscious crimson light was peeking through his eyes as he softly scrape the fingertips with his teeth. Tsukasa kissed his forehead and when the fingers were completely soaked in saliva, the brunette began caressing Senku’s soft thighs slowly, licking his neck as he began reaching his throbbing entrance with the tip of his finger, teasing him and enjoying his trembling body for all the stimulation.

“Please…” The blonde begged and Tsukasa introduced both wet fingers once and for all.

Senku couldn’t shut his incoming moan, he was still relaxed from the wedding night intense session, so two immediate fingers were no problem to him.

“You’re so stretched.”

“I can’t wait any longer.” Senku whimpered.

“Everybody has an addiction.” Tsukasa said, sucking the white skin of the deep red neck. “Mine just happens to be you.”

The fighter grabbed him and the blonde straddle him, face buried in his neck, hips tilt up and open thighs widely relaxed as Tsukasa removed the fingers. His tip easily found the pink entrance, Senku gasped at the feeling of the cock expanding his insides, it was thick, hard and warm, making him feel crazy already.

The blonde slowly slid down trying to get the whole hilt buried inside him, it was like defying gravity, his tightness made Tsukasa groaned in pleasure.

“S-so good.” Senku exhaled, embracing his husband tightly with both legs.

Tsukasa took the lead and began plunging into him again and again, covering with one hand the blonde’s mouth. Senku eyes went blank, a world was igniting in him with such brilliance, a sun was shining upon him with warm rays; they were chaotic yet synchronized as their hearts were beating for their dear life. 

Senku’s body was turning deep red as he was feeling vulnerable and strangely aroused by being almost naked in front of his fully clothed husband, only his penis was out and thrusting merciless for what felt like a loving eternity against him; both could feel their orgasms building up.

Tsukasa was plunging in and out while the blonde squeezed him with his tight muscles, the oxygen was missing, their breaths were quickening. The brunette released his love’s mouth and found themselves in yet another intimate kiss, were their tongues swirled in a warm lake and a sweet moan of pleasure escaped Senku’s mouth.

“You’re my drug” The brunette said. “You’re my everything.”

Senku’s eyes were admiring him, suffering, longing, desiring him; his eyes held all those deep emotions that he couldn’t express at the moment, lost in moans, lost in ecstasy. Tsukasa new, he had learned to read his husband through his eye’s language, how they danced like fire while thrusting him and melt like burning lava when kissing him.

“Tsu…” he tried whispering; his mouth was half-open. “I’m almost…I’m…”

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Tsukasa regained his control and moved in an erratic rhythm while leaning his husband’s body making him touch the mirror with his back, he could see everything of him.

A lightning was streaking throughout their bodies, pressure desperately building up and as Tsukasa saw it coming he immediately kissed his husband, avoiding at all costs his screaming orgasm; Senku was feeling soft flames running exquisitely and melting his tired body.

Tsukasa pulled out and come into the blonde’s chest, biting his lip as he tried to stop his wild cried; Senku looked so naughty with a white strip across his shivering chest, and as both were gasping for air and feeling their hearts were beginning to beat again, Tsukasa took a paper towel and helped the blonde clean himself up.

Senku dressed himself quickly and the brunette just adjusted his own clothes, they opened the door and were welcomed with a dark silence, Tsukasa got out first and gave the blonde a thumbs up as no one would notice they were passionately expressing their love moments before. Senku followed him like a little baby chicken, holding hands along the aisle, looking for their numbered seats and feeling relaxed as they enjoyed their afterglow.

Suddenly he listened some whispering and as he turned to look for the sound source, he saw three pretty flight attendants in the crew rest area, he quickly noticed the redhead that was flirting with his husband, their glares crossed as Senku knew she heard them, but he didn’t care and cheerfully grinned while winking playfully at her; Tsukasa was his husband, his biggest comfort, his strongest motivation and his deepest love.

His and only his. 

On their seats, Senku rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder, they still were holding hands and glaring at the brightness of their wedding rings.

“I’ve always thought there was something unbelievable sexy about a wedding ring on a man’s finger.”

“How so?” Tsukasa asked while brushing his thumb among the soft skin of the blonde’s hand.

“It tells the universe that you pledged yourself to me.” Senku smiled, eyes still lost in the golden sea. “Everyone will know you’re taken. I like that.”

_I like you,  
I craved you,  
I want you,  
I love you._

Almost two hours until landing, and they could finally start their perfect honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 would focused mainly on their honeymoon, this was only the getting there part. Tysm for reading it!!! I appreciate every lovely comment and kudos.  
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
